For example, in an ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus, in order to generate ultrasonic waves, the ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus supplies drive signals to a piezoelectric element which is called a probe and generates ultrasonic waves. Furthermore, the piezoelectric element converts the reflected waves to the generated ultrasonic waves into electrical signals, and the converted signals is supplied from the terminal of the piezoelectric element to the ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus. Therefore, the drive signals (transmission signals) and the converted signal (reception signals) are propagated through a signal line between the terminal of the piezoelectric element and the ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus. That is, the signal line is commonly used to propagate the transmission signals and reception signals.
PTL 1 discloses a transmission circuit provided in an ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus.